Tout dieu à ses serviteurs
by Lusaphira
Summary: Comment Sariel, le cœur de glace, finit-elle par recruter l'un des plus fanatiques des gardes du corps, s'assurant la fidélité et le dévouement de son esclave, malgré sa violence et sa cruauté légendaire dans les Terres Désolées.


Voici un nouvel O.S. qui fait suite à mon précédent, _La chûte de l'Ange, _mais les deux peuvent se lire indépendamment. L'histoire se situe après la bataille pour Jefferson Memorial.

Inspirée de mon personnage dans le jeu, je vous livre ce petit moment de la vie de "l'Ange de la Mort"

Bonne lecture et reviews ?

Disclaimer : Fallout 3 est à Bethesda Softworks, Sariel est à moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Tout dieu à ses serviteurs.<strong>

Sariel était un monstre.

Dans les terres désolées, les gens savaient parfaitement que « _l__'__ado __de __l__'__abri __101_ » comme l'appelait Three Dog était d'une froideur incroyable.

Il lui arrivait bien de rendre service de temps à autres, mais elle ne faisait cela que pour l'argent.

Plusieurs mercenaires, dont le célèbre Burke, lui avaient demandé de faire sale boulot à leur place. Sariel était toujours enchantée de le faire, en échange d'un payement substantiel.

Mettre les mains dans tout ce qu'il peut y avoir de répugnant, arracher les vies, accomplir l'innommable, c'était sa spécialité.

C'était son choix, elle le savait et elle n'en avait pas honte. La cruauté et le sadisme ne se lisait jamais sur ses traits, ce qui ne la rendait que plus effrayante. C'était comme si elle ne prenait aucun plaisir à tuer, comme si pour elle, c'était une chose aussi naturelle que de bailler quand on est fatigué. Elle n'était pas l'un de ces raiders déments aux yeux rouges à cause de la drogue, elle était parfaitement lucide.

Elle avait juste voulu être aimée, elle avait été rejetée. Elle avait voulue être une amie, elle avait été utilisée. Elle avait voulu être heureuse, elle pleurait intérieurement.

Désormais, elle préférait être crainte et haïe, mais elle n'en souffrait pas moins.

Plus personne n'oserait jamais la manipuler et au moins, elle restait dans les mémoires. Elle se refusait à être oubliée, comme tous ces anonymes qu'on oublie si rapidement après leur morts si personne ne se rappelle de leurs traces. Elle voulait que dans des siècles, on se souvienne d'elle et qu'on la nomme avec un respect équivalent que celui qu'on aurait pour le grand émancipateur, Abraham Lincoln.

Elle savait très bien que personne ne voulait d'elle, on appréciait son utilité mais rien de plus.

Sariel savait qu'elle n'avait plus rien, mais elle continuait à vivre. Elle voulait exister, être enfin elle-même.

Elle n'avait pas de cœur, ou plutôt, elle n'en avait plus.

Depuis la mort de son père, elle savait que plus personne ne l'aimait en tant qu'être humain.

La confrérie de l'Acier se méfiait de celle soupçonnée d'avoir fait exploser Megaton. Les anciens habitants de l'Abri 101 pensaient qu'elle avait saboté les systèmes de survie de l'abri et l'Enclave détestait tout ce qui n'était pas génétiquement pur.

Elle n'était qu'un monstre, agissant en free-lance, bien connue pour la précision mortelle et la propreté avec laquelle elle exécutait ses ordres.

Chaque balle qu'elle tirait était une larme qu'elle ne versait plus.

Ce cœur de glace, c'était Sariel Black.

Alors que le soleil se levait sur les terres désolées, la jeune femme aux cheveux ocre se levait, repoussant les confortables couvertures de son appartement de luxe.

Tandis que le robot-majordome refaisait soigneusement le lit, la mercenaire se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Le miroir était fixé de façon instable autour d'un vieux clou planté dans un papier peint qui se déchirait lentement sous le poids de l'objet.

En avisant son reflet, Sariel passa machinalement un doigt sur une de ses joues, s'attardant sur le contour de ses yeux en amande, leur profondeur accentuée par les cernes légers qu'elle avait développé à force de courir les terres désolées sans dormir, pendant des jours d'affilée.

En regardant son Pip-boy, l'engin multifonction accroché à son bras gauche, elle tapota sur l'écran tactile vert, afin de vérifier son état de santé.

- 1 500 rads, soupira t-elle en regardant la quantité de produits radioactifs présents dans sa chair. Encore une fois, tu ne fais rien comme tout le monde. En général, au-delà de 1 000, c'est la mort ou … la goulification.

Continuant à converser à voix haute avec elle-même, l'ancienne habitante de l'abri 101 fouilla dans une des armoires et enfila sa tenue de route habituelle. Légèrement nostalgique de sa prison de béton, elle portait toujours sa confortable tenue d'abri, recouverte d'une armure de métal protégeant son torse. Ses membres étaient recouverts de lanières de cuir de brahmine, renforcées par des couches de lamelles métalliques qui étaient très robustes, tout en laissant une aisance confortable à celui qui portait cette tenue.

La jeune femme couvrit ses yeux avec une paire de lunettes de moto teintées, bien pratiques pour éviter d'être aveuglée par la poussière des terres désolées, ainsi que par les intenses rayonnements solaires réfléchis par la terre mise à nu. Elle prit également son casque de fer à la main, un modèle d'avant guerre qui équipait l'infanterie américaine de base.

Ainsi équipée, elle ouvrit la porte extérieure de son appartement, celle conduisant sur la terrasse élevée qui faisait le tour de la Tempenny Tower.

Un claquement sec, suivi du rechargement d'une arme lui arracha un petit sourire. Elle rejoignit Allistair Tempenny, l'homme qui avait remis de l'ordre dans cette tour, qui tenait un fusil à lunette dans la main.

- Bonjour Monsieur, salua t-elle, belle journée pour la chasse ?

- Bonjour, jeune dame. C'est effectivement un magnifique jour ! répondit-il en souriant.

Le gentleman reprit son fusil et ajusta son tir avec minutie. Son œil disparut derrière la lunette grossissante de son arme, alors qu'un caravanier passait près de l'usine désaffectée à proximité.

L'homme qui devait sans doute projeter de fouiller le site à la recherche de quelque matériel robotisé, n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, lorsque la balle de calibre 0.348 lui traversa la tête.

Sariel baissa ses jumelles avant de féliciter le vieillard vêtu d'un costume de tweed rouge.

La jeune femme salua son voisin de palier avant de repartir sur les terres désolées. Ce bon vieux gentleman avait l'air si heureux, inutile de le déranger en proposant une partie d'échecs.

Sariel décida de partir vers le nord, afin de fouiller certaines ruines qu'elle avait aperçu lors d'un de ses précédents passages. Avec un peu de chance, elle trouverait bien quelqu'un pour l'aider à gagner de l'argent en effectuant une "livraison".

Avançant prudemment parmi les pierres grisâtres et boueuses, la jeune femme gardait son fusil d'assaut chinois à la main. Elle appréciait beaucoup cette arme précise, un dérivé du célèbre AK-47 soviétique, sur laquelle elle avait fixé un long couteau. L'arme accrochée autour du canon par de la colle et du ruban adhésif servait efficacement de baïonnette et elle s'était révélée utile plus d'une fois, notamment lorsqu'elle avait nettoyé les souterrains de Warrington, plantant le couteau dans le crâne des goules qui les infestaient, économisant de précieuses munitions.

Sariel avançait avec prudence, ses sens aux aguets alors qu'elle prenait gare au moindre murmure. Un vieux rétroviseur placé sur le corps de son fusil lui permettait de regarder constamment derrière elle, afin d'éviter toute mauvaise surprise, comme une embuscade des Régulateurs.

Soudain, la jeune femme eut des sueurs froides, entendant à proximité un grognement rauque, suivi d'un rugissement. Tendue, elle grimpa sur la butte cerclée de falaises la plus proche, afin de faciliter sa défense en cas d'attaque. Inutile de chercher une solution de repli, les rapides créatures des terres désolées ne lâchaient que rarement leurs proies.

Sariel resta couchée à terre, risquant un œil pour vérifier l'origine de ces cris et ce qu'elle vit la cloua sur place.

Deux créatures des terres désolées étaient en pleine lutte pour le cadavre d'une brahmine, ces vaches mutantes bicéphales qu'on croisait partout. Un Yao-Guaï, ces ours mutants aux yeux gris et dont la peau en lambeaux laissait voir la chair, était en train de gronder, la gueule ouverte alors que des filets de bave coulaient de ses babines. L'animal était blessé, ce qui le rendait furieux et encore plus dangereux.

Face au plantigrade, Sariel maudit son karma et reconnut la pire créature possible, un Ecorcheur. La bête reptilienne devait faire au moins trois mètres de haut, sa peau à la couleur des terrains ambiants était maculée de quelques morsures et de cicatrices plus anciennes. Le lézard monstrueux se tenait debout sur ses pattes musclées, tandis qu'il gardait son cou hors de portée de l'ours.

L'écorcheur attaqua le premier, ses membres antérieurs étant terminés par de monstrueuses griffes atteignant plus de trente centimètres, frappant son ennemi et entaillant profondément la chair de l'ours.

Ce dernier, furieux, sauta vers le reptile, mais son attaque échoua à cause d'un agile coup donné par la queue du lézard, sonnant comme un coup de fouet sur la fourrure éparse de l'ours noir.

Mis à terre, le plantigrade n'eut pas le temps de se relever, que l'écorcheur lui perça le flanc de ses deux cornes saillantes, tout en égorgeant le mammifère avec ses longues griffes.

La créature ressemblant à un dinosaure cauchemardesque se dressa sur ses pattes musclées et huma l'air ambiant, comme si une autre proie se trouvait à proximité.

Sariel lécha son doigt et le leva légèrement pour constater avec horreur qu'elle était dans le vent. La bête avait du sentir son odeur et elle priait pour que le sang des proies mortes soit plus attirant que l'odeur qu'elle dégageait.

L'écorcheur restait aux aguets, reniflant l'air en émettant un son rauque. Il n'avait pas l'air décidé à s'éloigner et la jeune femme n'allait pas attendre qu'il s'en aille, surtout si l'animal vicieux ne faisait que mimer la retraite.

Sariel prit son fusil d'assaut, en mode coup par coup, car une rafale aurait alerté l'animal aux stupéfiants réflexes, avant de se mettre doucement en position. Lorsqu'elle croisa les immobiles yeux jaunes du monstre, elle sut que l'animal attendait qu'elle fasse un geste hors de sa cachette, afin de lui sauter dessus.

Dès qu'elle eut la boite crânienne de l'animal dans sa ligne de mire, elle tira. A la détonation, le reptile leva la tête, surpris, alors que la balle lui traversa la gorge.

L'écorcheur hurla, son cri bien connu éloignant tous les prédateurs qui l'avaient entendu à des centaines de mètres à la ronde. Sariel tira de nouveau, frappant l'épaisse peau au niveau de l'épaule. Le monstre rugit et bondit vers elle, ses puissantes pattes griffues lui permettant d'escalader le talus raide qui ne faisait que quelques mètres de hauteur.

Horrifiée, Sariel passa en mode rafale et vida son chargeur sur la tête de la bête qui venait d'arriver à sa hauteur, la gueule ouverte et bardée de crocs prête à la déchiqueter.

L'écorcheur s'effondra en gémissant, tandis que Sariel soupira de soulagement, alors qu'elle contemplait la main griffue qui était à moins de deux mètres d'elle. Deux secondes de plus et l'animal sauvage lui aurait arraché la tête.

La jeune femme poursuivit son voyage, laissant l'adrénaline se dissiper alors que la route se révélait désespérément vide, le même paysage morne et vide semblait se répéter à l'infini, avec ses arbres calcinés, ses trous boueux et putrides et de rares morceaux de goudron qui affleuraient sous deux siècles de poussières et de boues accumulées. Au moins, le rugissement du puissant prédateur avait poussé tout le reste de la chaîne alimentaire à fuir la zone.

Une bâtisse en ruine attira le regard de l'ange, on aurait dit une vieille église dont le clocher en partie soufflé par une explosion surplombait le chœur éventré.

Prudente, la jeune femme regarda son Pip-boy et aperçut la présence de plusieurs hostiles en direction des ruines. Dans les autres directions, rien n'était présent autour d'elle dans un rayon d'au moins 500 mètres, lui assurant de ne pas être attaquée par derrière. Elle saisit la paire de jumelles qui pendait autour de son coup et guetta les environs de l'église.

Trois raiders tenaient la position. Elle notait la présence d'un homme avec un tuyau de plomb en main, une femme avec pistolet 9 mm. et un dernier homme avec un pistolet mitrailleur. Comme tous ces cinglés de toxicomanes qui erraient dans les terres désolées, ils étaient légèrement vêtus, leurs armures dignes de sado-maso étant plus là pour accentuer leur image effrayante que pour les protéger.

Sans hésiter, la jeune femme décida d'éliminer les trois meurtriers psychotiques, afin de sécuriser ce point culminant et de faire main basse sur les réserves qu'ils détenaient. Elle n'allait pas hésiter, pour elle, ces types avaient perdu leur droit de vivre depuis qu'ils avaient choisi de vivre en tuant, en torturant et en volant.

Elle ne valait pas mieux, mais c'était la dure loi de la jungle, la plus ancienne existante et celle qui prévaudrait toujours. Tuer ou être tué.

Elle arma son fusil et logea une balle dans le ventre de la femme qui vidait une bouteille de whisky en étant appuyé dos au muret.

Aussitôt, les deux hommes se couchèrent pour ne pas partager le destin de leur coéquipière et sortirent leurs armes.

Le premier sortit du vieux lieu de culte par un mur effondré et courut droit vers Sariel, son tuyau de plomb encore en mains. Ecumant de rage, il se jeta vers elle sans réfléchir, la drogue ayant sacrément altéré ses capacités mentales. Calmement, elle le laissa venir et lui planta finalement sa baïonnette dans l'œil, transperçant le cerveau.

Le dernier raider resta à couvert et arrosa la zone avec son pistolet mitrailleur. Dès qu'il s'arrêta de tirer, ayant épuisé son chargeur, la jeune femme courut vers un rocher proche, afin de gagner en proximité et d'atteindre son ennemi plus aisément.

Fatiguée du jeu de cache-cache imposé par ce cinglé qui mitraillait sans cesse, alors que les balles ricochaient sur la pierre et sifflaient à ses oreilles, Sariel dégoupilla une grenade.

Lors de l'explosion, elle vit un bras détaché voler en l'air, signe que le raider avait été déchiqueté par l'explosion.

Tranquille, Sariel avança vers l'église, toujours sur ses gardes. Un cliquetis la fit plonger derrière un pupitre, alors que la femme qu'elle avait touché au ventre rampait, son arme enrayée à la main.

La blessée tenta de réarmer son pistolet, mais Sariel lui écrasa le crâne avec la crosse en noyer de son fusil d'assaut.

Dégageant l'arme des doigts engourdis, la femme aux cheveux couleur terre commença à fouiner dans les ruines pour récupérer les réserves d'eau, de nourriture entreposées, ainsi que les armes et tout ce qui pouvait se vendre. Sariel dépouilla les trois cadavres de leurs armures et entreprit de combiner les morceaux pour former une tenue de secours décente, dans l'hypothétique cas ou son armure principale serait défaillante. Après tout, c'était sa prudence et sa prévenance qui expliquaient qu'elle était encore en vie.

Sariel continua de fouiller ce refuge potentiel, puisque la nuit allait bientôt tomber et elle avait encore du chemin à faire avant sa destination. Elle n'était pas nyctalope et il était inutile de se risquer dans les sombres terres désolées, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune lune cette nuit là.

Calmement, elle établit un camp dans l'un des coins masqué par des sacs de sable. Elle piégea les seuls accès avec des fils reliés à des pièges. L'accès le plus éloigné était barré par un fil fin, relié aux détonateurs de plusieurs grenades à fragmentation. Le plus proche était piégé par un fil lié à une série de boites de conserves empilées. Si quelqu'un approchait, son arrivée serait prévenue par ces pièges rudimentaires.

Sariel s'endormit, méfiante, avec un couteau de chasse à la main et un Magnum calibre 0.44 sous son oreiller.

Durant la nuit, elle entendit soudainement des pas rapides, qui la tirèrent de son sommeil. Apparemment, c'était une personne qui courait éperdument.

Puisqu'il valait mieux être fatiguée que morte, Sariel se leva et s'approcha de la source des bruits de pas.

Dans le noir, elle vit une personne qui courrait vers l'église, probablement en espérant y trouver refuge. La jeune femme siffla un « Stop ! » à peine audible, mais la personne en approche s'arrêta à quelques pas du fil qui était relié aux grenades.

L'inconnu se figea, tendu au possible, alors que Sariel pointait une torche et son fusil en direction de la silhouette isolée. La jeune femme eut du mal à distinguer les traits de la personne approchant, mais elle étouffa une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'elle braqua sa torche sur le visage effrayé.

- Amata ? demanda t-elle en reconnaissant le visage de sa meilleure amie dans l'abri.

- Sariel ? Cette voix, c'est toi ? répondit l'autre, incrédule et soulagée.

Sariel escorta son amie à l'intérieur, prenant bien garde à n'activer aucun des pièges.

Dès que les deux femmes furent en sécurité au fond, sur le vieux matelas, elles engagèrent la discussion.

- Que fais tu ici, dans les terres désolées ? demanda hypocritement Sariel qui savait parfaitement pourquoi la fille du superviseur avait fui l'abri 101.

- L'abri est devenu invivable, confessa son amie d'enfance, un problème dans le réacteur nous a tous forcé à fuir. Je sais que tu as été vexée quand je t'ai dis que tu ne pouvais pas rester dans l'abri à cause des conséquences de ta fuite, mais je t'en prie, dis moi que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Dis moi que tu n'as rien à voir avec l'accident ! supplia Amata en regardant les yeux de Sariel.

Mettant toute sa force de conviction, Sariel posa ses yeux perçants dans le regard suppliant lui faisant face et lui promit.

- J'ai été furieuse, concéda Sariel, haineuse même, mais je n'y suis pour rien. Butch aussi voulait partir et connaissant ce petit connard, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y soit pour quelque chose. Il en avait parfaitement l'occasion, pendant que je partais et que tous me regardaient.

Amata fronça les sourcils, alors que Sariel savait qu'elle avait prévu son piège, lorsqu'elle était partie voir le Superviseur pour le convaincre d'ouvrir l'abri.

- Ce petit fumier, gronda la femme à la peau pâle. Si je le retrouve, il paiera.

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question, coupa Sariel. Comment est tu venue ici ?

La brune était armée d'un simple pistolet de sécurité, n'ayant qu'une tenue anti-émeute pour vêtements de protection. C'était étonnant qu'elle soit encore en vie.

- Je ne sais plus, c'est si confus. Nous sommes sortis en urgence et nous avons voulu nous diriger vers Megaton, mais la ville n'existe plus.

- Je sais, la bombe au centre de la ville a fini par exploser. J'étais chez moi, à Tempenny Tower quand ça à eu lieu.

- Bref, reprit Amata, nous nous sommes séparés. Les Gomez sont partis au nord, vers Arefu. La vieille De Loria s'est séparé et a rejoint Bigtown.

Quelle idiote, pensa Sariel. Jamais se séparer lorsqu'on a la chance d'avoir un groupe avec soi dans les terres désolées. Quant au choix de Bigtown, c'est risqué. La ville est sur le chemin des négriers et des super-mutants et les habitants prient pour que les deux groupes passent en même temps afin de s'entre tuer.

- Moi, j'ai fui vers l'ouest. Les autres voulaient rejoindre Andale, mais cette ville me semblait louche. Trop propre, trop entretenue.

- Tu as eu raison. N'espère même pas revoir les autres, car j'ai réussi à découvrir le secret des habitants, chuchota Sariel qui frémissait en se souvenant de sa découverte.

- C'est quoi ? demanda la noire avec inquiétude et curiosité.

- Tu préfèrerais ne pas le savoir, répondit Sariel qui repensait à la découverte des corps dépecés et des morceaux de viande stockés dans les frigos. Non, je t'assure. Tu n'as vraiment pas envie de le savoir, répliqua l'aventurière en croisant le regard insistant de son amie.

- J'ai erré vers l'ouest, puis je suis revenue vers le nord. Je pensais que l'entrée de l'abri ferait une cachette décente pour le moment. Mais je crois m'être perdue et j'ai continué à marcher en cherchant un endroit ou me reposer en sécurité. Je n'ai rien croisé en route, mais je ne voulais pas dormir en pleine nature. La suite, tu la connais, finit Amata.

- Alors, quelques règles simples, professa Sariel. Ne jamais faire pleinement confiance aux gens et toujours garder la main sur le flingue. Ne jamais dormir à la belle étoile, ou tu risques de ne pas te réveiller. Enfin, toujours être prudente et prévoyante. Tu as eu de la chance, tu as suivi mon chemin. Si tu étais passée une journée avant, tu serais morte.

Le vagabond solitaire pensa au nid de radscorpions, à l'écorcheur et aux raiders.

- Il y a quelques heures, cette église était la planque de raiders. Je les ai tués, mais toi, tu n'aurais pas pu faire grand-chose avec ça, fit dédaigneusement Sariel en montrant le pistolet qu'Amata portait à sa ceinture. Les raiders t'auraient tués, ou pire …

- Pire ? chuchota la femme effrayée et épuisée.

Sariel braqua brièvement le faisceau de sa torche sur un mur et Amata pâlit. Un squelette était pendu contre un mur maculé de sang séché, deux crocs de bouchers enfoncés dans ses mains.

Amata s'effondra en sanglotant, enserrant son amie dans ses bras. Elle murmurait des remerciements, effrayée à l'idée d'être seule dans un monde hostile et inconnu.

- J'ai peur, sanglota la fille qui débarquait dans ce nouveau monde. Je ne connais rien, je ne veux pas mourir. Je … peux rester avec toi ? supplia t-elle.

- Oui, chuchota Sariel. Maintenant dors, ordonna la maraudeuse d'un ton ne souffrant aucune contestation.

Le lendemain, la femme solitaire se leva aux aurores et commença à défaire son piège pour récupérer ses grenades. Lorsque ses préparatifs furent finis, elle réveilla Amata qui émergea de son sommeil en grognant.

Les deux femmes poursuivirent alors leur périple, la noire suivant son amie et nouvelle alliée dans ce monde hostile, ignorant ou elles allaient.

- Ou allons nous ? demanda Amata.

- J'ai du matériel à vendre, répondit l'autre sans se retourner. Ensuite, un bref arrêt à Arefu et direction la maison. On devra sûrement dormir en route, alors ne trainons pas.

Sariel plissa les yeux et eut un petit sourire alors qu'elle faisait son possible pour ne pas laisser Amata voir son expression étrange, voire intéressée.

En chemin, Sariel croisa un homme étrange, mal rasé et vêtu d'une tenue basique en peau de brahmine. Il lui semblait familier, comme s'ils s'étaient déjà croisés.

- J'te connais, aborda abruptement l'homme épuisé. T'es l'ange de la mort, comme dirait Three Dog. Ca faisait longtemps que j'voulais te croiser en chemin. J'ai un p'tit service et il faudrait me le rendre.

- Quel genre de service ? demanda Sariel qui n'irait certainement pas faire des trucs suicidaires, comme fouiller une centrale servant de nid à des écorcheurs. Et tu payes combien ?

- J'voudrais que tu tues c'te personne, dit-il en montrant une photographie froissée, mal développée et mal cadrée. Shrapnel, de Rivet City. Pour 500 capsules. C'est faisable ?

- La moitié maintenant, trancha Sariel, le reste après.

L'homme sortit une bourse de sa poche et commença à compter. Sariel jeta un coup d'œil à son pip-boy, tandis qu'Amata semblait nerveuse.

L'inconnu compta les capsules et les tendit à Sariel, qui en fit maladroitement tomber une. L'homme se baissa pour la récupérer, quand la femme sortit son pistolet et fit exploser la tête de ce type.

- Mais, balbutia Amata incrédule ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu l'as tué ?

- C'était un piège. Ce type n'est pas Shrapnel et le vrai est actuellement à Paradise Falls. Pour atteindre Rivet City, on passe généralement par le métro, le coin préféré de ces connards de mercenaires de la Compagnie Talon. Il voulait me piéger avec une offre bidon, afin de me buter. Pas de chance, j'ai déjà fait un raid sur les camps de ces fumiers.

Amata tremblait encore, n'imaginant pas comment son amie pouvait tuer de sang froid.

- Qu'es tu devenue ? gémit Amata. Qu'est devenue la Sariel que je connaissais ?

- Elle est morte le jour ou on l'a jetée hors de l'abri comme un déchet. Elle est morte lorsqu'on la violée, elle est morte quand elle a vu son père mourir devant elle. Elle est morte lorsqu'on la jetée une seconde fois de l'abri 101. La nouvelle Sariel est née quand elle a comprise qu'elle n'avait plus personne. Je ne suis plus la gamine pleurnicharde, je suis l'ange de la mort.

Elle ne le dit pas, mais elle l'était au sens littéral. Avec toutes les radiations qu'elle avait en elle et avec les multiples expériences effectuées sur son ADN, elle était devenue une bombe marchante, pouvant libérer son énergie avec vigueur, tant pour blesser que pour se régénérer. Bref, elle n'était pas invincible, mais ses blessures se régénéraient à grande vitesse et ses cellules ne vieillissaient que très peu. Si elle survivait sans être tuée, elle aurait une belle prolongation. A défaut de l'immortalité, elle se contentait déjà bien de deux ou trois siècles en plus.

Amata ne dit rien, mais lorsqu'elle vit son amie ne pas pleurer, elle comprit. Ce n'était plus celle qu'elle connaissait, car la Sariel de son enfance extériorisait toujours ses sentiments.

Elles continuèrent vers le nord, jusqu'à se retrouver face au Potomac. Le fleuve était sombre et glauque, au point qu'on ne sache pas ce qu'il y avait dessous. Sariel était semblable à cette eau ruisselante et impossible à arrêter, qui se frayait un chemin parmi cette terre misérable et corrompue.

- Peut-on prendre un bain ? s'enquit Amata qui commençait à en avoir assez de ne pas avoir pu changer de vêtements depuis plusieurs jours.

- Non, sauf si tu tiens à croiser des fangeux ou à crever à cause des radiations.

Bon, au moins c'était clair. Mieux ne valait pas tenter le diable.

La guide stoppa brutalement sa route, lorsqu'elle arriva près d'un pont de fortune qui enjambait le fleuve. Se cachant derrière un rocher, elle sortit ses jumelles et vit un homme couvert d'une armure réparée en urgence, coiffé d'un casque avec des pointes.

- Amata, ne bouges pas, ordonna Sariel avec sérieux.

Lentement, elle arma son fusil et ajusta la visée avec un viseur grossier, récupéré sur un fusil de sniper brisé. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle retint sa respiration et tira.

Un cri d'horreur lui indiqua qu'elle avait tué l'un des occupants et que les autres n'allaient pas tarder à rappliquer.

Calmement, Sariel recula et s'arma, disposant quelques couvercles de confiture sur le sol. Elle attendit alors que les attaquants arrivent et que, trop pressés par leur envie de sang, ils ne prennent pas gare aux mines posées à terre.

Lorsque Sariel contempla le carnage, elle pâlit. Ces gens étaient assez propres, leurs yeux trahissaient l'absence d'addiction à des drogues et ils n'avaient pas de coupes de cheveux atypiques.

- Merde, jura t-elle, ce n'était pas des raiders !

C'était juste un groupe de types normaux, des hommes qui avaient sûrement réussi à tuer ces pillards et avaient pris leurs armures pour se protéger.

Amata contempla la bavure, la nausée l'envahissant, et fronça les sourcils. Elle réprimanda Sariel une fois de plus. Lorsque le pont fut franchi et que l'ange se trouva près d'un vieux centre commercial, elle se retourna vers Amata et lui ordonna de la fermer.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises ce que j'ai à faire pour survivre ! grogna Sariel. Maintenant, tais toi et laisse moi faire ce que j'ai à faire.

- Mais tu agis avec impulsion, sans te soucier des autres ! Je ne veux pas être en compagnie d'une personne aussi cruelle !

- Mais moi, je suis en vie ! coupa Sariel. Sans moi tu serais déjà morte !

- Je peux me débrouiller sans toi ! cria Amata, en se retournant et en marchant pour s'éloigner, snobant son ex-amie.

- Vraiment ? murmura cyniquement Sariel, tout en sortant une arme de son sac.

Elle pointa ce qui ressemblait à un petit oscilloscope muni d'une poignée sur l'autre femme qui lui tournait le dos, avant de lui tirer dessus. Une impulsion ayant la forme d'un cercle bleu frappa Amata à la base du crâne, l'étourdissant immédiatement.

L'ange s'approcha de sa victime titubante et lui confisqua gentiment son arme. Lentement, elle fit glisser un lourd collier métallique autour du fin cou de la fille aux cheveux relevés en un chignon rapide.

- Alors, tu n'a pas besoin de moi ? susurra mauvaisement Sariel. Très bien, alors saches qu'il y a des gens qui ont besoin de toi. Suis moi, nous allons à Paradise Falls !

Groggy, la jeune Amata suivit docilement Sariel, qui arriva rapidement à l'entrée de la cachette des négriers.

- Salut Grouse, j'amène une amie ! salua l'aventurière lorsqu'elle croisa le videur.

- Ah, je vois que tu as du goût ! Tiens, 250 capsules, comme convenu et un collier, pour recruter d'autres personnes !

Sariel le salua d'un signe de tête et entra, alors que Amata était conduite dans l'enclos aux esclaves.

En entrant dans la forteresse des négriers, passant sous l'imposante arche qui indiquait le corps de garde, Sariel retrouva l'ambiance unique de ce lieu qui concentrait tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de plus mauvais en l'être humain.

Les corbeaux volaient, cherchant à dénicher une cage ou un prisonnier mort n'aurait pas encore été nettoyé de toute sa chair. Le sol était recouvert de grillages pour faciliter la circulation et éviter de s'embourber, alors que des bâtiments étaient recouverts de tags, indiquant leur fonction.

Sous les yeux vigilants des deux gardes qui surveillaient la place, elle décida d'aller se désaltérer au bar. Après tout, elle pouvait bien faire une pause avant de faire des affaires. C'est toujours mieux de négocier autour d'une bonne bouteille d'alcool.

Installée au comptoir, surement récupéré dans un vieux bistrot dépouillé, elle commanda une vodka en compagnie d'une potentielle cliente, Carolina. La mercenaire à la peau poussiéreuse avait les cheveux coupés très courts et redressés en forme de cornes de démon sur les côtés de son crâne.

L'affaire fut rondement menée et l'ange fourgua ses fusils de chasse en trop, afin de récupérer quelques capsules.

- Je te paye un verre ? demanda t-elle à sa cliente, afin de fêter cette affaire.

Après un hochement de tête, Sariel commanda deux nouveaux verres. Seulement, lorsqu'elle gouta le liquide, elle le trouva étrangement fade.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle attrapa brutalement le barman par le col, avant de le coucher sur le comptoir.

- Alors, tu coupes ma vodka à l'eau ? gronda Sariel. Regardes moi, est ce que j'ai l'air d'un pigeon que l'on peut arnaquer ?

- Non, gémit pitoyablement le vendeur, alors que les autres négriers, curieux, s'approchaient pour suivre les événements.

- Alors, pourquoi tu a essayé de me baiser ?

L'homme fondit en larmes, poussant des cris pathétiques. Ces sons aigus avaient le don d'agacer au plus haut point la jeune femme.

- Carolina, tu saurais comment le punir ?

La femme au cheveux noirs sourit en se rappelant un vieux souvenir.

- Je me rappelle que mon père avait arraché les jambes d'un type et l'avait regardé ramper pendant près d'une heure, avant de lui éclater la tête avec une pierre. C'était plutôt marrant quand j'y repense.

Sariel sourit à l'idée et tendit une machette à la femme.

- A toi l'honneur Carolina. Quand on se moque de moi, la chose qui m'énerve le plus c'est qu'on manque de respect à un client. Alors, c'est au client d'avoir le privilège de punir.

La femme aux cheveux courts leva l'arme pour l'abattre avec violence, tranchant net les deux jambes du barman qui hurla, ne récoltant que quelques sifflements admiratifs de la part des autres négriers.

Sariel nettoya son arme en y versant le reste de la bouteille d'alcool coupé, prenant soin de faire couler le liquide sur les plaies béantes du barman qui se tortillait sur le sol.

Elle se leva calmement, annonçant qu'elle devait voir Eulogy pour une affaire, puis qu'elle reviendrait voir le type s'il avait éventuellement survécu à ses blessures.

L'ange de la mort se dirigea vers le bâtiment situé à l'est, un vieux cinéma abandonné et retapé pour servir de bureau au chef des marchands d'esclaves.

Sariel entra et trouva rapidement Eulogy Jones, vêtu d'un pardessus rouge du plus bel effet, en train de griffonner quelque chose sur un bloc notes.

Il était escorté par ses deux gardes, deux femmes vêtues de robes roses à boutons et armées de sabres. Leurs cous étaient entourés par des colliers munis d'une charge explosives, indiquant clairement quel était leur statut.

- Bonjour M. Eulogy, je souhaiterais acquérir un garde du corps, fidèle et efficace.

L'homme sourit et regarda ses deux esclaves, qui savaient que si Eulogy mourrait, sa montre ne ressentirait plus son pouls et enverrait un signal faisant exploser les colliers.

Se tournant vers la femme blanche située en retrait à sa droite, il sourit.

- Bien, je peux me séparer de Clover. Après tout, je n'ai rien à perdre, je peux toujours trouver des gardes à volonté. Elle vous servira bien et en plus, elle est très bonne au lit.

Sariel regarda le visage propre de la femme et fixa l'étrange coupe de cheveux qu'elle avait. Sur la gauche, ses cheveux descendaient jusqu'au menton, mais à droite, un large espace était rasé. Il manquait au moins cinq centimètres entre la raie centrale et le reste des cheveux argentés qui descendaient au niveau de sa joue gauche.

- Très bien, elle me plait. Combien en voulez vous ?

- Mille capsules, annonça Eulogy.

C'était un prix raisonnable. Si elle était une bonne combattante et si elle était efficace pour l'envoyer au septième ciel, ça valait le coup.

- Je la prends, annonça Sariel en étalant l'argent devant Eulogy qui recompta.

L'échange fut finalisé et Sariel glissa une carte informatique dans son Pip-boy, enregistrant les données du collier. Maintenant, si Sariel mourrait, c'est que Clover avait mal fait son boulot et ainsi le Pip-boy enverrait le signal d'autodestruction.

- Maîtresse, demanda humblement Clover, que se passera t-il si vous décédez à cause des radiations ou d'une mort naturelle ?

Sariel regarda froidement son esclave, qui baissa les yeux instinctivement.

- Pour ça, ne crains rien, répondit l'ange qui avait dépassé depuis longtemps le seuil létal des radiations et avait encore quelques siècles devant elle. Maintenant, nous allons partir. Salutations, M. Eulogy.

L'homme sourit, pensif en grattant sa barbe de trois jours, arrêtant rapidement Sariel.

- Que pensez vous d'une offre pour gagner 500 capsules ? dit-il soudainement.

- Dites toujours, répondit Sariel qui était intéressée par l'idée de se faire de l'argent facile et malhonnêtement gagné.

- Je veux un des gosses de Little Lamplight. Trouvez en un de bien naïf, qui ne sait pas qu'il ne faut pas suivre les inconnus, puis ramenez le à la sortie. Votre contact vous y attendra.

- Très bien, ricana Sariel, je m'y rends immédiatement.

La jeune femme passa devant le bar, ou elle découvrit que le barman était finalement mort des suites d'une hémorragie. Dommage, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'attarder pour contempler ce corps dont les traits crispés étaient figés dans une expression de souffrance.

Sariel décida tout de même de s'arrêter dans la caserne qui borde l'entrée de Paradise Falls, afin de s'assurer de la rentabilité de son investissement.

Une fois à l'étage, elle trouva un paravent qui masquait un des coins du bâtiment poussiéreux qui servait de salle de repos.

Une fois à l'abri, elle ordonna à Clover de retirer sa robe et d'enfiler la vieille armure volée au raiders et légèrement modifiée. C'était la tenue la plus simple, à peine composée d'un soutien gorge et d'un pagne, mais couverte par de multiples morceaux métalliques articulés, reliés ensemble par des courroies, le tout étant recouvert par une chemise de cuir sombre. Les jambières et les protections pour les articulations étaient couvertes de pointes à moitié rouillées et permettaient des gestes aisés, tout en facilitant la protection. Pour la tête, un simple casque de moto faisait provisoirement l'affaire.

- Allez, remets ta robe, ordonna Sariel qui avait allègrement pu détailler le corps fin de Clover.

L'esclave remit sa robe rose, qui avait du mal à glisser et laissait deviner les formes de son armure métallique en dessous.

- C'est serré, maîtresse. En plus c'est gênant.

- Ne fais pas ta mijaurée, gronda Sariel. Je ne tiens pas à te voir crever à la première balle et je ne veux pas t'entendre te plaindre. Je n'aimerais pas devoir me plaindre de toi à Eulogy.

Clover pâlit soudainement et balbutia quelques excuses, craignant d'avoir été trop loin avec son insolence.

L'esclave fut aussi équipée d'un fusil à plasma à la cadence de tir lente, mais dont les tirs étaient puissants, ce qui permettrait de couvrir efficacement les arrières de sa maîtresse.

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers le sud, sans grandes difficultés, jusqu'à trouver des ruines masquant l'entrée d'un réseau de cavernes.

- Clover, prends un bout de tissu sur un drap et fabriques toi une écharpe.

- Pourquoi maîtresse ? demanda t-elle.

- Tu as la langue bien pendue, je trouve. Je veux que tu caches ton collier. Je suis déjà allée à Lamplight et ils n'aiment pas les négriers, alors ne leur donne aucun signe de méfiance. Au fait, je veux que tu m'appelles Sariel, compris ?

- Oui, m … Sariel, se rattrapa Clover qui arrachait la taie d'un vieil oreiller qui trainait dans une chambre en ruines.

Le duo entra dans le réseau de cavernes, sous l'œil vigilant du maire Mac Creedy qui guettait l'entrée, lorsqu'il n'était pas en train de faire une ronde ou de se reposer. Faire une ronde signifiant discuter avec Princesse et laisser Lucy gérer les réserves de la communauté.

Clover donna un léger coup de coude à Sariel et lui fit un signe de la tête. Une jeune fille en pyjama se dirigeait vers l'une des boutiques de souvenirs, aménagée en infirmerie et en salle de classe.

Sariel entra dans le bâtiment, suivant l'enfant.

- Bonjour Bumble, salua t-elle en se souvenant du surnom de la petite brune qui tenait son ourson à la main. Que fais tu ?

- Rien, répondit la petite. Lucy est partie et je m'ennuie.

- Que dirais tu de venir faire un tour dehors ? fit-elle avec un sourire. Pour ... changer d'air.

- Mais, répondit la candide enfant, les autres disent que c'est dangereux.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne seras pas sortie longtemps. Nous resterons près des grottes et en plus, nous te protègerons.

La petite, convaincue par le sourire de Sariel, se laissa entraîner vers la sortie, tandis que plus personne ne gardait l'entrée de la ville.

Une fois dehors, une autre femme, habillée d'une veste bleue, comme le font les mercenaires, attendait patiemment, une main près de son pistolet mitrailleur.

- Voici la petite, chuchota Sariel. Dis « _Bonjour_ » à mon amie, demanda l'aventurière qui tenait l'enfant par la main.

Suite au murmure presque inaudible, la mercenaire s'agenouilla devant la petite et la convainquit de lui laisser mettre un collier pour ne pas la perdre.

C'était trop facile, la naïveté de ces enfants était vraiment touchante, songea Sariel. Enfin, elle allait faire le chemin vers Paradise Falls. Cette vente allait lui rapporter beaucoup et même si elle la détournait de sa route vers la maison, ça lui donnait l'occasion de trouver un abri sécurisé pour la nuit. Elle ferait le chemin entre Paradise Falls et Tempenny Tower le lendemain.

Comme convenu, Sariel fut grassement payée et la petite Bumble fut vendue, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle se retrouvait derrière des grillages qui la séparaient du reste du monde.

Sariel admira le soleil décliner lentement, alors qu'elle se dirigea vers l'enclos aux esclaves.

Des humains restaient derrière, à attendre et à se morfondre, tandis que dans un coin, deux enfants réconfortaient la gamine en pleurs.

- Sariel ! Sale garce ! hurla une personne dont la voix n'était pas inconnue à l'ange.

- Bonjour Amata ! répondit sarcastiquement la méprisable négrière au sourire charmeur. Comment vas-tu ?

La concernée se rua sur le grillage, comme si elle espérait pouvoir le faire disparaître.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda la pâle femme dont les yeux suppliaient qu'on lui donne une réponse.

- Tu m'as dit que tu pouvais te débrouiller seule et sans moi. Je t'ai prouvé le contraire. En plus, je ne pouvais me fier à toi. Tu m'as trahie une fois de trop, ma vieille amie.

- Ne m'appelles plus comme ça, répondit-elle furieuse. Tu ne me trouvais pas assez docile, c'est ça ?

- J'ai trouvé mieux que toi. Une personne efficace, loyale et douée. Donc je me suis dis que j'allais te donner une leçon. Je suis navrée de te dire que nous ne nous reverrons plus jamais, finit une Sariel goguenarde qui tourna les talons, en compagnie de Clover.

Sous un flot d'insultes, la femme aux cheveux couleur terre ricana.

- Je savais que tu étais un monstre ! hurla Amata.

- Tu sais, tu as raison. Ecoutes, murmura Sariel, c'est moi qui ait fait sauter Megaton ! C'est moi qui ait saboté l'Abri 101 ! Parce que c'était ... ma vengence !

Sariel s'en alla, n'adressant pas le moindre regard à son amie d'enfance qui s'était effondrée au sol, marquée par la trahison.

Pendant ce temps, l'ange de la mort retourna dans son grand appartement de luxe.

Une fois entrée dans la chambre, elle se rua dans la salle de bain et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un simple peignoir, avant de ranger son armure dans un coin de la pièce.

- Lave toi, ordonna Sariel à Clover, et viens me rejoindre.

L'esclave revint rapidement, seulement vêtue de ses sous vêtements métalliques qui entraînèrent la naissance d'une lueur lubrique dans les yeux de l'ange.

Sariel s'approcha de son esclave et entra une commande dans son Pip-boy. Aussitôt, une lumière verte fut émise par le collier, suivie d'un claquement métallique symbolisant le déverrouillage.

L'ange retira le collier, sous les yeux incrédules de Clover, avant de retirer prudemment la charge explosive désormais neutralisée.

- Clover, tu n'es plus esclave, déclara Sariel en s'asseyant au bord de son lit. Je t'offre un choix que je veux que tu acceptes librement. Tu peux partir refaire ta vie comme tu le souhaites, ou bien, tu peux rester avec moi.

- Pourquoi me libérer ? demanda l'ancienne esclave qui massait son cou longtemps emprisonné dans l'étau de métal.

- J'aimerais avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés pour m'aider et me protéger. Mais je cherche aussi quelqu'un pour me soutenir, une personne avec laquelle partager mon fardeau.

Clover baissa les yeux, peu habituée à devoir faire un choix. Elle avait peur de partir seule dans ce monde inhospitalier, elle avait peur de décider pour elle-même. Surtout, elle ne voulait pas se montrer ingrate envers la femme si puissante, mais dont les yeux affichaient une fragilité cachée et une profonde solitude, qui l'avait aidée à quitter Eulogy Jones.

Clover s'inclina devant la forme courbée de Sariel, avant de récupérer le collier désormais inoffensif et de le passer autour de son cou.

- Maîtresse, répondit Clover avec servilité, je veux rester avec vous pour toujours. Vous m'avez aidée, laissez moi vous sauver. Refermez le collier et faites que je devienne totalement vôtre. S'il vous plait, ajouta t-elle après un moment d'hésitation.

Sariel hésita. Voir cette femme se donner librement à elle, corps et âme, avait quelque chose de dérangeant. Mais d'un autre côté, Clover demandait à être soumise, à rester avec l'ange pour le reste de sa vie.

Les mains tremblantes, Sariel approcha de Clover, glissant sur les clavicules dénudées avant de remonter au niveau de la gorge. Tâtonnant le collier, elle chercha le mécanisme de verrouillage avant de le refermer. Clover ressentit de nouveau le poids familier et légèrement serré de l'inconfortable objet qu'elle avait porté pendant tant d'années.

Un simple merci fut chuchoté, alors que Sariel s'allongeait sur le lit.

La femme aux cheveux décolorés s'approcha de l'ange qui se remettait de ses émotions, les bras en croix et les jambes légèrement écartées.

Clover fouilla dans le casier situé à la droite du lit et en saisit quelques cordes. Lentement, elle attacha les chevilles et les poignets de sa supérieure, avant de déboutonner la chemise de nuit sans manches et de la lancer loin du lit.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Sariel, qui commençait à angoisser.

Pour toute réponse, Clover prit une ceinture et la boucla autour des yeux de la femme attachée.

L'ange dénudé était à sa merci, frissonnante d'appréhension et d'anticipation, alors qu'elle se retrouvait comme privée de ses sens.

Un doigt passé sur sa gorge lui arracha un frisson, mais aussi un gémissement de plaisir.

Clover descendit légèrement, s'attardant sur la peau pâle et vierge de toute marque, goutant à la poitrine si impudiquement exposée.

L'esclave se pencha davantage, faisant rouler les tétons entre sa langue experte, arrachant des gémissements contenus à l'ange ligoté.

Lentement, Clover devint plus audacieuse, plus assurée et elle finit par atteindre les lèvres inférieures de Sariel, les écartant pour dégager le petit bourgeon palpitant.

- Vous mouillez, maîtresse. Je ne vais pas gâcher ce nectar, ce serait stupide de ma part.

Avec un léger coup de langue, Clover fit bondir Sariel, toujours attachée, se cambrant davantage malgré ses liens.

La vue de l'ange se brouilla, alors que son corps goutait à des sensations incroyables. La douceur avec laquelle Clover agissait n'avait rien à voir avec sa première fois, quand elle s'était vendue à ce porc de Moriarty pour avoir quelques informations.

C'était épuisant, mais très agréable. La fatigue aidant, elle s'endormit rapidement et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle souriait

Lorsque Sariel se réveilla, elle était de nouveau libre de ses mouvements. Elle constata que son esclave était couchée sur elle, dormant paisiblement. Le contact avec les froids sous-vêtements métalliques de Clover lui arracha un léger frisson de désir.

Face à sa domestique, l'ange comprit qu'elle avait peut-être trouvé quelqu'un de dévoué et d'attaché à elle. En plus, Clover était agréable et docile, ce qui ne gâchait rien.

Sariel passa sa main sur le dos de sa partenaire, remontant lentement le long de l'échine dorsale. Elle passa lentement ses doigts sur les traits du fin visage endormi, avant de s'attarder sur les cheveux décolorés de l'esclave. Ils étaient inhabituellement rêches et endommagés, trop abimés pour être soignés et les shampooings ne couraient pas les rues.

L'ange caressa le crâne de Clover au niveau de la large raie rasée, appréciant le doux contact qui l'émoustillait. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit, celle de se débarrasser proprement de tous ces vilains cheveux et de ne garder qu'une tête absolument nue.

Sariel avait tous les droits, sa servante s'était librement vendue et soumise au moindre de ses ordres. Son propre corps ne lui appartenait plus, il serait à sa maîtresse qui détenait déjà son âme.

Lorsque Clover se réveillerait, elle aurait une drôle de surprise. Il ne restera plus qu'à finir le travail et à retirer ces vilains sourcils qui gâchent la forme de son visage.

Sariel sourit et se recoucha, collée à son esclave et le corps en émoi.

Même si Clover ne serait pas qu'un simple outil, car elle serait comme une part d'elle-même, Sariel aimait avant tout le pouvoir. Elle aimait posséder et dominer. Elle aimait écraser et reléguer en arrière ce qu'il y a de plus doux et de bon en elle. Elle garderait jalousement Clover derrière elle, évitant de l'exposer au danger.

Elle voulait cacher derrière elle la moindre de ses faiblesses, ne montrer que son impitoyable puissance.

Sariel ne laisserait personne lui dicter sa conduite.

Après tout, son nom était celui de l'ange de la mort.


End file.
